La Course
by Almayen
Summary: Mario, grand coureur, a vu sa carrière se stopper net suite à une chute de kart, qui le laisse paralysé.


Bonjour !

Je suis théoriquement en **vacances** ! (théoriquement car je vais les passer à bosser mais voilà XD)

Donc pour fêter ceci, voici ma **participation au défi n5 de la page facebook 'Bibliothèque de fictions'**. Le défi était le suivant :

N5 : Votre personnage se retrouve en situation de handicap ! Physique ou mental, à vous de choisir ; de même vous pouvez choisir de traiter ce handicap du point de vue du principal intéressé, ou d'une personne extérieure. Votre texte devra faire apparaître les mots ''pomme'' et ''glace''  
A vos plumes, bonne mission !

Je rajouterai à cela **bonne lecture** !

* * *

Bien sûr, au début les choses avaient été difficiles. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elles l'étaient toujours.

Devenir paraplégique, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de décrocher la médaille d'or, avait été l'un des coups les plus durs auquel la vie l'avait confronté. Il est vrai que la Course n'était pas sans risques. Tout les coureurs le savaient. Entre la vitesse et les coups bas que tout le monde adressait à tout le monde – lui y compris – les risques de blessures étaient grands. Mario le savait. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les risques puissent être grands au point de lui coûter ses jambes.

Au début, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il avait refusé que croire que sa chute du kart lui avait été fatale. Mais alors que les jours avait passé, il avait dû accepter l'évidence : il ne pourrait plus marcher. Il ne pourrait plus conduire. Oh bien sûr, la fédération avait proposé de poursuivre Waluigi, celui qui avait lancé la carapace bleu qui allait lui coûter sa mobilité, mais Mario avait refusé. À quoi bon ? Waluigi était un très bon coureur, et Mario ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa carrière, pour quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver à tout le monde. Encore une fois, il connaissait les risques.

Cela ne changeait en rien que les choses avaient été très dures, ponctuées de première fois difficilement gérables.

La première fois que Mario s'était vu dans un miroir, il avait explosé la **glace** pour chasser l'image du fauteuil roulant qu'elle renvoyait.

La première fois qu'il avait vu son frère courir, il avait eu de la peine à contenir ses larmes. Bien sûr, il était fier de Luigi, fier de son parcours... mais il lui était douloureux de le voir enfourcher sa moto, se saisir de ses carapaces et bananes, et d'être relégué au rang de spectateur.

La première fois que Mario avait redonné une interview, il lui avait fallu tout son self-contrôle pour garder son calme. Auparavant, on lui demander quelles courses il comptait faire. Cette fois ci, on lui avait demandé qu'est ce qu'il voulait faire _maintenant_.

Cette question avait taraudé son esprit. Que faire _maintenant_ ? Lui qui avait passé sa vie à courir, d'abord avec ses propres jambes, puis en kart, que pouvait il faire maintenant que même marcher lui était impossible ?

Là réponse était venue d'une tarte aux **pommes**.

Son ancien sponsor, Shigeru Miyamoto, avait organisé une soirée intime, où avait été conviés Mario, Luigi, et une jolie femme blonde. Cette dernière était la sœur de Shigeru, qu'il hébergeait le temps que le palais – Mario n'avait pas très bien compris si ' _palais_ ' était à prendre au premier degré – dans lequel elle habitait soit débarrassé des Goomba qui l'avaient infesté. La soirée avait été plutôt agréable, et Mario avait pu pendant quelques heures oublier son handicap. Mais lorsque Shigeru avait amené le dessert, Mario s'était demandé longuement comment quelqu'un pouvait rater une tarte aux pommes.

La femme – Peach – avait dû voir son air dégoûté, car elle s'était excusée.

\- Je suis désolée. La cuisine n'a jamais été mon fort.

Si Mario fut surpris de l'entre avouer à demi mot que le plat qu'elle avait préparé était immangeable il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'entendit répondre :

\- Je peux vous apprendre. Je fais de très bons tiramisus.

Peach avait simplement souris, et gribouillé quelque chose sur une serviette. Quand Mario l'avait dépliée, il y avait découvert un numéro. La jolie jeune femme lui avait fait un clin d'œil, et était retournée à la conversation que leurs frères respectifs tenait.

 **o0o0o**

Cinq ans après, Mario et Peach dégustaient leur tarte aux pommes de mariage. Ce dessert, qui était à l'origine de leur couple, était devenu le rituel pour les moments importants de leur vie. Si les choses était toujours compliquées, et que la déprime guettait parfois Mario, sa belle princesse savait lui redonner le sourire, et une raison de vivre.

Ensemble, ils avaient conçu un projet personnel certes, mais aussi professionnel : ils avaient créé une série de jeux vidéos, où le héros pouvait courir, parfois voler, et ablatait tout les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui pour secourir sa princesse. Certains avait deviné que ces jeux étaient une immense métaphore de leur couple, qui devait sans cesse combattre les monstres du handicap, briser des murs, et essayer de toucher les étoiles.

En revanche, personne n'avait compris que pour Mario, le héros – auquel ils avaient pourtant donné son nom – n'était pas lui-même, mais bel et bien sa femme. Lui, n'avait été que la demoiselle en détresse, capturée par les Ténèbres de la dépression dus à son handicap, et qui attendait que quelqu'un la sauve. Et c'était Peach, la si forte Peach, qui avait bravé mille périls, des centaines d'ennemis et huit mondes pour sauver sa moitié des ténèbres...

* * *

PS : Shigeru Miyamoto est le co-créateur de la franchise Mario, Zelda, F-Zero... je l'ai placé ici parce que je lui dois la satisfaction d'écraser ma sœur à chaque partie de Mario Kart, donc je lui devait bien ce petit hommage X)

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous :D** (et petite review ?)


End file.
